chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Umbakta
"Young lady, I have been in politics for almost half of my life so far, and I will tell you this: If what we looked like made a difference, the United Nations wouldn't exist. Slavery would still be in circulation, and every First Contact would be a bloody one. We would not be a civilization of openness, but more of one of racism and segregation." Robert Umbakta was a politician that was present at talks in Geneva about how to accept Mobians into a greater economic relationship with the rest of the galaxy. He was probably the only person that Sally Acorn could call a friend at these talks. Biography Eary Life Umbakta was born in New Mombasa in the East African Protectorate. His life in the city was one of constant running around as both of his parents were businessmen. Politics was not the first thing that came to his mind. Umbakta worked many jobs around the main city but eventually found a regular position as a cargo transporter who brought shipments between New Mombasa and Old Mombasa. He was quite happy with this for quite a while until in university when he took a political science class. His professor noted to him that he seemed quite professional in the role. He persuaded Robert to go in for debate challenges, and against his own desires, Umbakta attended. However, he figured out that he excelled quite well in the debates and when a topic regarding the fair treatment of aliens came up, Umbakta's arguments were noted to be so well structured and so well formed that at the conclusion of his closing statements, the crowd, which included non-Human members gave him a standing ovation. It was there that Robert realized that he would need to change his ways and go to where he could really be the best Political Service Umbakta began his political career by becoming a member of his neighborhood's council member. At the age of 29, Robert made his case known throughout the district and promising that he would do his best to support the wishes of those around them and would make the city something that people would want to look forward to and not away from. His campaign was an absolute success and he served three terms as the district councilor. At the end of the third term, Umbakta announced that he would be running for City Council. His popularity would still be with him throughout the campaign, and he spared no expense to get people's attention. Television advertisements, radio interviews, and even subspace ads were put out to get people to listen to what he was saying. Then the debates came about and he proved yet again that his voice was as powerful as any sword. During one such event, his opponent claimed that Umbakta's claims of having close ties to the community was a sham and that he was using falsified records to make him seem more desireable. Umbakta was enraged by this and then used a tactic that catapaulted his career. He looked out to the crowd and recognized some of the faces of people he personally helped. Robert identified 20 people in the audience and recounted tales of what he did. Naturally his opponent claimed that these people were plants. That was when Umbakta pulled out his ace. He turned to the debate moderator and recounted the story of how he personally worked with her and her district of the community to help eliminate crime. His opponent wouldn't dare call him on that. In the end, Umbakta won and his position on City Council was assured. Umbakta served a further two terms over eight years as a City Counsilor, mostly dealing with economics. On occasion he did also focus on education. Robert believed that he only got to where he was through his teacher's words, and wanted to make sure all children in New Mombasa got the same chance. His current position was working with the UN. By the time he put in his application, Umbakta had a whole string of references behind him. He was also well known as well. Upon review, Robert was almost immedietely accepted into Humanity's most important government. He remained there to the present date. Recently, Umbakta attended a summit in Geneva, Switzerland . It was here that he met Princess Sally Acorn and formed a professional friendship with her. He understood her discomfort working with such a large group of people on such an important issue. After she left the summit, he continued the talks now that the King and Queen were there to take their daughter's place. Trivia *Umbakta had many assistants and insisted that both men and women be dressed in smart suits that made them seem more professional. Sally envied the fact that they wore suits while she was stuck with a gown. Category:Character Category:Earth Category:Politician